Take My Hand
by animedetectivegirl
Summary: Set during series two before the Reichenbach Fall. The four times Sherlock told John to take his hand, and the one time John told Sherlock to take his. Implied Johnlock. Rated T just to be safe.


1.

The first time was during an investigation regarding a murder. The victim had been a fanatic of a popular book series. Sherlock managed to convince John to go undercover to a convention, disguised as fans of the same book series. As expected, the convention was full of fans dressed as their favourite characters, carrying around their copies of the books in the hope of getting them signed. In order to look the part, John and Sherlock were carrying their own copies and dressed in a similar eccentric way to the people that surrounded them.

"Take my hand" Sherlock said suddenly as they walked in through the entrance. He reached out a pale hand towards John. John turned to give his flat mate a quizzical look.

"I forgot to mention, these books involve a romance between two men, and are very popular among the gay community. To fit in I believe we should pose as a gay couple" stated Sherlock matter-of-factly. John let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hand in Sherlock's. There was no point in arguing if Sherlock was already convinced it would be beneficial to the case.

It was one of the few times John saw Sherlock smile. John assumed it was simply because he thought he was finally on to something, and nothing to do with them holding hands.

2.

The second time was during one of their most dangerous cases. John had known from the start it was a bad idea for the two of them to go in alone without backup, but once again Sherlock hadn't listened. He had already pieced together all the evidence. What he had failed to do was think of way to escape. This was why John now found himself desperately holding on to the ledge of tall building.

"Take my hand" Sherlock shouted urgently as he reached out towards John. John was surprised to see how much concern was visible in Sherlock's eyes. He wasn't usually one to show much emotion.  
Once John was safely back on the ground rather than dangling in the air, he was astounded to see Sherlock had already incapacitated all the thugs. Then Sherlock something did something even more shocking. He apologised for causing John to be in danger. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice, nor had John requested him to say sorry. He had simply done it on his own.

As they walked away from the crime scene, John briefly wondered if he had been the only one to ever hear Sherlock Holmes give a real apology.

3.

The third time was in the lab at Baskerville. John was disappointed in himself at being so overwhelmed by fear. He found himself hiding away in one of the lab's cages from a monster he previously thought could not have possibly existed. Perhaps he would have to apologise to Sherlock later for calling him irrational. That was if he was still alive when Sherlock found him.

When Sherlock finally opened the cage door John remained sat on the floor, too relieved to move.

"Sherlock! You were right! I saw it! It had red eyes and its whole body was glowing!"

"No. I made the part about it glowing up. You saw what you expected to see. You've been drugged. We have all been drugged."

That was when the ball finally dropped. The whole thing had been a set up. Sherlock had done this for an experiment and used John as a lab rat. Despite this, John still felt relieved to see his friend, and the anger he expected to rise up wasn't there.

"Take my hand"

Sherlock reached his hand out towards John, and John took it without a second's hesitation. Sherlock pulled John up on to his feet. There was a brief pause before Sherlock pulled John in for an awkward hug. It only lasted a few seconds but it was sincere. John would discuss it with Sherlock later but right then he just didn't have the energy. It seemed like Sherlock felt guilty any way.

4.

The fourth time was in Baker Street fleeing from the people John had always assumed would be on their side. It was sickening to think they had all been taken in by Moriarty's lie. But John wouldn't believe it.

They backed away slowly, Sherlock pointing a gun towards the various members of Scotland Yard. Most of them looked shocked and bewildered. Lestrade's expression was more apologetic.

The two of them were soon running away as fugitives from the law, still handcuffed together. It was the very thing Moriarty wanted them to do but it was their only option. It was just them now. Not even Lestrade was able to help them though this one.

They had ran many times before. John was used to it after all the dangerous cases they had faced together. But this time it was different. It didn't feel exciting or exhilarating. Instead there was a crushing feeling of betrayal.

"Take my hand!" Sherlock shouted. This time he took John's hand in his without waiting for a response. It was the logical thing to do given the situation. Holding hands would help them coordinate better.

"People will definitely talk now" John murmured under his breath as he struggled to keep up.

+ 1

John had been right about the press turning against Sherlock. This was the perfect opportunity for him to say "I told you so." Yet John couldn't bring himself to say it.

Instead he sat in silence by his friend's side on the floor of St Bart's. It had been half an hour since either of them had spoken. Sherlock had asked John to remain quiet so he could think and John had complied. He had faith in Sherlock and so waited patiently for Sherlock to think of something; anything to help them take down Moriarty.

When John looked over at Sherlock he could tell he wasn't trying to think of a solution. The intense gaze Sherlock usually wore when he was deducing and calculating wasn't there. He looked depressed and lost. He was visibly shaking, hugging his knees to his chest and staring down towards the floor like a frightened child. It scared John to see him like this.

John had to do something to pull Sherlock from this state. He wasn't really sure what to do. How does one go about comforting someone as unique as Sherlock Holmes? John found himself repeating the words he had heard Sherlock say to him more than once before.

"Take my hand" he whispered, gently slipping his hand into Sherlock's. His skin felt ice cold and his pulse was racing. Sherlock turned towards John and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I can tell you are scared Sherlock. And you need comforting. This is what people do when they comfort someone. They hold their hand."

Sherlock gave John's hand a light squeeze; his way of saying thank you. He couldn't deny it made him feel safer. All those negative emotions were still there. He knew what he would eventually have to do, but it helped. And he would savour this moment.


End file.
